1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, and more specifically, to a display module capable of adjusting a location of an opening of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of electronic technology, a variety of integrated electronic products are manufactured accordingly. An LCD-PC is one of the most representative examples among these integrated electronic products. The so-called LCD-PC involves integrating all components in a computer mainframe, such as a CPU, a motherboard, an optical disk drive, and so forth, into an LCD. Therefore, the LCD-PC has advantages of reducing space occupied by the computer mainframe and being easy to carry.
As configuration space of the LCD-PC is limited, a common configuration for a disk drive installed in the LCD-PC, such as an optical disk drive or a card reading drive, is to dispose the disk drive in a side of the LCD-PC. In such a configuration, an insertion opening of the disk drive is located at the side of the LCD-PC. However, since the user can not see the insertion opening directly, the said configuration may make it difficult for a user to insert a storage medium (such as an optical disk) into the insertion opening of the disk drive through an opening of the LCD-PC smoothly, and therefore the surface of the storage medium may be scratched easily. Another configuration is disposal of the disk drive at a display side of the LCD-PC. In this configuration, the insertion opening of the disk drive is located at the display side of the LCD-PC. However, when the user adjusts a display angle of an LCD screen of the LCD-PC, this configuration may cause a problem that an opening of the LCD-PC cannot be aligned with the insertion opening of the disk drive. Thus, the storage medium can not be inserted into the insertion opening through the opening since the opening and the insertion opening cannot be aligned with each other. If the said configuration is changed to enlarge the opening of the LCD-PC to make sure that the storage medium may be inserted into the insertion opening through the opening, appearance quality may be reduced accordingly.